


The Morning After

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are a little awkward after the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [longhairshortfuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/gifts).



> This was written for the [kiss meme](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/118356362613/send-me-a-number-and-a-pairing-and-ill-do-a). longhairshortfuse asked: Earl & Carlos 1, “Good morning” kiss

Carlos was in Earl's bed, right leg and arm sprawled sloppily over the covers, face pressed awkwardly into a pillow, flowing black curls going everywhere. He was shirtless, and his galaxy print boxers had shifted slightly down his ass, and his mouth was open in a luxurious snore, and the whole situation was beautiful and strange and new and terrifying.

Last night had been...well. Earl didn't really have words for it. But he'd fallen asleep in the arms of a gorgeous scientist, and this morning he'd awakened and that scientist was still there, and it was a new day but he wasn't quite sure he wanted it to actually start. Earl wished wildly for time to do its strange time thing, to last longer, to keep Carlos sleeping until he knew what to do.

Of course, Carlos chose that moment to wake up.

"Masters," Earl muttered to himself as the other man rubbed his eyes, scratched at the waistband of his boxers, and yawned.

"Oh," Carlos said, blinking at where Earl was seated on the bench at the foot of the bed, "hi." He smiled, and how was it even _remotely_ possible for someone to look _that good_ after just waking up? "What are you doing way over there?"

Earl swallowed. "I--I woke up," he said.

"Oh," Carlos said, as if that was a perfectly reasonable answer. "Okay." He rolled over onto his back, folding his hands under his head. "Do you want to come back over here?"

Given the previous night's activities, it was completely ridiculous for Earl to feel shy, but that was what was happening.

"Okay," he managed to say, slipping off the bench. He fretted for a moment about which side of the bed to approach--Carlos was lying on his usual side--then shook his head and marched himself to the other side. And then he fretted again, this time about whether he was supposed to lie down. After a moment he gingerly sat, folding his hands in his lap.

Carlos raised himself onto an elbow, scooting closer. Propping his head on his hand, he gazed up at Earl with a face that was so open, so friendly, so...caring? Loving? that Earl blinked, and blinked again.

That smile--Carlos was so comfortable, so confident--and he was smiling at _Earl_ the way he smiled at _Cecil_ \--and he was _in Earl's bed_ \--and last night, last night had been--

Earl found himself leaning in, hands unfolding, one pressing into the mattress for leverage as the other went to Carlos' shoulder and nudged it back down toward the bed. And then Earl was climbing on top of Carlos, straddling the scientist, gripping his shoulders, bending down to explore the delicious curves of his lips with teeth and tongue.

They were both gasping for breath when Earl finally pulled back. For a long moment they gazed at each other. Carlos' lips were parted, and his eyes were half-lidded, and his pupils were wide.

Suddenly nervous again, Earl wet his lips and huffed, "Good morning." It was all he could think to say.

Carlos just smiled and pulled Earl down into another kiss.


End file.
